Love Heals All Wounds
by coolerthancoolHOTTERTHANHAWT
Summary: Inuysha is a 200 yr old demon, Kagome a fresh high school grad, they both had something taken away by Naraku and vow vengeance. But can their chance meeting give them more than revenge? Please RnR! CH7 UP!. Pairings are IxK, SxM and SesSxRin THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I do. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha

A/N: Chapter 1 and 2 will be mainly focused on Inuyasha and his past. I will to make it quick so our heroine can make an appearance. ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1: Birth **

"Weeehhhhh!!!"

A baby's' cry was heard echoing throughout the night of the new moon. The mother who was now panting and gasping for air bore a smile after a very long and hard labor she went through to give birth to this child but it was all worth her while. After the child was given a his first bath by the maids, he was carefully passed to his mother to hold and adore the child that she has just given birth to. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The baby was sleeping so soundly like an angel and she couldn't bear to wake it up. There were tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

As the mother was admiring her new born child, the door to the room suddenly burst open revealing a young boy around the age of five. Even though young, the young boy had a beautiful mane of silver hair that flowed down to his shoulders and a crescent shaped tattoo embedded on his forehead. The young boy ran to the side of his mother and stared at what seemed as his younger brother.

The boy just kept on staring and staring when the mother spoke up "Sesshoumaru, this is your younger brother."

"Really?" the boy replied. He had always wanted a younger brother to play with. Playing with his father could get boring at times. "Yes dear" his mother replied in a very sweet and caring tone. Sesshoumaru just smiled at his mother and back at his younger brother.

When she looked up again, she noticed another man standing by the door. He was wearing nothing but pants that just ended at his knees. He wasn't wearing any shirt and showed his tight muscles that were proudly toned. She blushed furiously at the sight of her husbands muscles. The man walked slowly towards the bed where his wife was resting at and sat beside her. He slowly planted a peck on his wife lips and stared at his new born child. When the baby woke up, he revealed a pair of beautiful golden eyes. It shined like a pillar of hope amidst the darkness.

The father finally spoke "Curious indeed. How is it that you are able to bare another child when the doctor said you wouldn't be able to after Sesshoumaru?"

Taking this as an offending statement she answered sternly back "Are you not happy with your second son? Your first seems to want to keep him."

"It's not that I don't want to keep him. Of course I would keep him and love him. It's just that. . . . he smells like. . . "Before he could finish the sentence, he was cut off by his first born.

"A hanyou"

The mother was shocked to hear this. Hanyou's were half of each breed demon and human. They were never accepted in either community.

"I don't care wether my son is or not a hanyou. My sin is mine and I will not allow him to be damned by anyone even you husband" she shouted at the top of her lungs that nearly took out her energy. Quickly she was again gasping for air. "Fret not Izayoi, I wasn't even thinking about damning him at all."

She smiled when she heard that from her husband. When she turned to her first born, she noticed the happy smile on Sesshounaru's face. "What made you so happy dear?" she asked him. She could never shout at him. He was just too damned cute. Sesshoumaru continued staring at his littler brother before he replied "I have to protect him mommy. If not I cant be a good big brother since he is hanyou." The parents laughed at his answer. They could never be more proud of their child. It seems that youkai mature very fast. All of them were silent and were happy just staring at the newborn when suddenly the father spoke "Have you named him yet love?" "No. . .no I haven't. Help me think of a name."

Both of them thought in silence when the baby's' on the baby's' head suddenly popped out to dog ears. This added with his golden eyes made the baby even cuter. Now the mother had no doubt that he would become a very handsome young man. "Inuyasha" the father spoke up at first glance of the dog like ears. "I. . .nu. . .ya. . .sha. . ." Sesshoumaru mumbled trying to imitate his fathers words. It sounded like a name to the boy. "Who is that daddy?" He laughed. "That's your brother Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru had a blank expression on his face. It seemed he couldn't understand what his father meant by that. He laughed again.

"Inuyasha. . . Dog demon. . . I like it" the mother replied proudly stared back at her baby at pecked him on the forehead. "Come son. It's best we leave your mother to rest. She has had a long day." The father spoke to Sesshoumaru gesturing him to leave the room. Upon reaching the door, both of husband and wife stared into each others eyes deeply each whispering a silent thank you and words of love to each other. They couldn't imagine life without each other. They smiled. They had been together for a long time. And with things going the way they were, nothing could tear this family apart.

TBC..

A/N: Well how is that readers? I really hoped you enjoyed. Very nervous about this. I tried my best to put in as much details as I can. Look forward for chapter 2!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I do. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha

A/N: Ok well this is one of my very first stories. Please Please tell me what you think. The more you tell me and critique me the better I can write for your reading pleasure. But without further ado… ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 2: Battle **

Nearly 20 years after the birth of Inuyasha, a very powerful youkai warlord by the name of Naraku attacked Inuyasha's clan. The attack was swift and furious and by the sixth month of the battle, Inuyasha's father had already lost nearly all his land. Three years later, both brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru joined their father to battle against Naraku's armies.

Blood curdling screams were heard from a distance as a silver blur rushed to the center of Naraku's army in hope to get back to his home. Naraku had already penetrated the final defense line his father had and he was worried about his mother as she couldn't fight. But the numbers of Naraku's army seemed endless even though he had killed quite a number of them. Blood was trickling down his claws and with a flick of his wrist; the blood was infused with energy and flew towards the massive army killing massive amounts of the soldiers. He could see the shadow of his home beyond the abyss but the army blocking him was too huge. 'Am I going to die here?' he thought. As he was about to give up hope he heard a voice shout from above, "What's wrong little brother? Surely you aren't thinking of dying here would you?" The silver haired man looked up to see his brother waving his arm with his index and middle finger darting out and forming an energy whip of sorts. With each swing of his arm, group of soldiers that were blocking his brother's way home were slowly being killed opening a pathway for his brother.

"You sure talk a lot don't you? Attacking from the air where it is safe, Sesshoumaru?" the silver haired person shouted back at his brother while killing a few other soldiers himself.

"This is called using your brains little Inuyasha, unlike you who seem to be lacking one." Sesshoumaru shouted back. "Feh" Sesshoumaru smiled weakly seeing in that he was won his brother verbally. Somehow, winning a verbal war with his little brother always made him chuckle regardless of the situation they were in.

"Inuyasha, hurry back to the mansion. I will handle these insects."

"You don't have to tell me twice Fluffy!"

"What did you call me?!" But before he heard an answer Inuyasha had sped off running as quick as his feet could carry him back to his home. 'Damn him. Still as fast as ever when it comes to avoiding arguments' Sesshoumaru thought. But that distraction almost cost him his life as hails of arrows, so thick that it covered the sun began falling from the sky. Though Sesshoumaru noticed the arrow a little late but with his demon like reflexes, he managed to swiftly dodge the arrows. He was nearly homefree when all of a sudden he was hit square in the chest causing him to fall and land on the ground with a loud thud. Without wasting even a second, the massive army started attacking the fallen Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was speeding up trying to reach his home as soon as he could. He was more like leaping rather than running. In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha had reached his front door kicking it wide open with a loud bang. The door burst open revealing a hideous massacre. All of his troops were all killed, no rather dismembered very gruesomely. Blood was dripping from the ceilings, innards were plastered on the wall. It was as though they blew up from the inside. Inuyasha walked slowly towards the center of the room trying to sniff if they were any survivors. A dog demons nose is one of the most sensitive among the demon tribes. Try as he might Inuyasha couldn't smell anyone that resembled the living. And this intense blood smell was getting to his nose too. He could hardly breathe without smelling blood. As he proceeded to find his mother, the door abruptly burst open to reveal a bloodied Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was shocked to see his brother in such a state.

"What happened to you? Where the hell's your left arm?" asked Inuyasha .

"Nothing, just got a bit callous that's all. No need for you to worry"

"Where the hell's your. . ."

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, he was cut off by his brother, "Look, I said I am fine so don't worry about me. What's more important is that we find mother and father!!" Sesshoumare shouted back at his brother. The one thing he hated most was acting weak and injured in front of Inuyasha. Though he appreciated the concern Inuyasha gave him. But actually the wound he received from fending off nearly half of Naraku's army had seriously wounded him even causing him to sever his left arm in order to escape.

"Right" Inuyasha replied, even though he was still worried, but he did not dare ask more. Inuyasha has never seen his brother like that. He knows his brother to be a very proud youkai. Being a full youkai and son to a dai-youkai made Sesshoumaru very proud of his blood and strength. Even in battles, Sesshoumaru had little trouble defeating his opponents with little effort. The sight of Sesshoumaru now has to one of the most humiliating ones for him.

As they walked up the stairs, the brother's sensitive noses picked up the scent of blood. A lot of it and it is very faint yet very familiar. Almost too familiar. Hoping that their conclusions were wrong, they rushed towards the direction of the blood scent. When they approached the source, they were all but happy. What they say was what they didn't hoped it would be. Their mother lying in the pool of her own blood. Her body mangled beyond the worst you could imagine. Her once flawless skin burnt and melted right down to her bone, her beautiful face slashed or bitten they did not know. If it weren't for her scent, they would not have guessed it was their mother. There was no mistake about it. The sight that they had bear witnessed today will be forever implanted in their memory. The emotions that went through their minds could not be described by words. It was beyond anything.

"The person who did this will pay!!" Sesshoumaru cried out. His words echoed throughout the room. It was cold and harsh yet injured and sad like a wounded pup. Inuyasha however was speechless. He loved his mother a lot. He wanted to cry but couldn't. Something was preventing him from doing so. Shock, maybe. As Sesshoumaru turned and left the room not wanting to be in the same room where his mother died. Inuyasha kneeled down beside his dead mother picked her up gracefully and placed her own her bed and covered her body with a blanket and single most innocent tear fell down his eyes. The grief he was feeling now he would let the murderer know. He would make sure to that. He walked outside the room to find his waiting brother. Both of them shared a silent moment. But that moment was quickly broken went they heard sounds of a fight coming from their father's chambers. Quickly they rushed to aid him.

At the chambers, they saw their father fighting another man. That man had long greasy black hair and had an arrogant air around him that annoyed both the brothers. But one thing stood out of this man was his back. He had a tattoo that resembled a spider on his back. "Today you die Naraku!!" as the brothers father plunged his body towards Naraku swiping his claws furiously at him. 'So this is Naraku.' Inuyasha thought to himself. This was the first time he saw who he was dealing with. As Inuyasha observed the fight, he wondered whether his father was weak or Naraku was just too strong. His father had cuts and bruises all over him whereas Naraku had nothing on him. Not even a scratch but the bastard was still smiling. As though enjoying the feeling of superiority tht he had over his opponent.

"Lets help father Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha shouted at his brother as he throwed himself towards Naraku trying to aid his father. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement as he also joined Inuyasha plunged into the heat of battle. But before they could land a hit on Naraku, Naraku had dashed towards their father and plunged his hand through their fathers chest ripping out his heart, still beating. Both the brothers stop at the sight of this. This cannot be happening both of them thought. Their father was strong, very strong. They had known this as they had sparred with their father over the years as they were growing up.

Naraku smiled. He could smell it; their grief, anguish and pain of losing a loved one and despair. At the smile of this Naraku crushed their fathers heart right in front of them, obliterating it into pieces. Both of them, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha failed to do anything to stop him. They had failed in protecting their family.

Naraku let out a satisfied laugh seeing as the brothers had given up. He walked slowly towards them. Now they are but an inch away from each other.

"So these are the two sons that Inutaisho gave birth to." Naraku hissed at their faces.

"Hahahaha, killing both of you will indeed bring me great joy. More joy than killing your father. But killing you will never give me back the joy of killing your mother. Hahahaha!!"

'Joy of killing you mother,' these words echoed in Inuyasha's head. His grief was replaced with a sudden feeling of hatred. His demon blood was boiling. He wanted to kill this man right here and now. His claws grew in length and he swiped them furiously at Naraku. Naraku effortlessly dodges all of Inuyasha's attacks. Naraku was having fun it seemed to Sesshoumaru. His injuries seemed to have finally taken a toll on his body but he refused to just stand there and not take revenge on the person who just made them orphans. As he was about to attack Naraku, Naraku landed his punch on Inuyasha sending him flying towards his brother seriously injuring both of them. Naraku let out a hollow laugh. As Naraku was going in for the kill, small sphere like objects landed on Naraku's feet exploding and emitting a black mist of smoke reducing Naraku's sight.

At this opportunity, a small man emerged from behind the scenes quickly carrying both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru towards a secret passageway that he emerged from. As Naraku was busy swinging his arms trying to disperse the smoke, he caught sight of the man trying to help the brothers escape. Naraku's eyes narrowed as he shot countless waves of energy bolts towards them. But the small man was swift enough to dodge most of Naraku's bolts but one of the bolts managed to hit him square in the back, roasting it as he coughed out blood. But this small man refused to give into death as he continued to carry both the brothers to safety. Naraku had smelled the injury he managed to inflict on the man and continued to shoot more bolts at him. Each bolt more powerful than the first and each bolt hitting the man at the back. It was a miracle that he managed still get away from Naraku.

A few hours later, Inuyasha had awoken. His eyes still groggy and his body still hurt from the punch he received from Naraku. Naraku, the thought of him angered Inuyasha greatly and clenched his fist so tight that his claws were digging deep into his palm. As Inuyasha stood, he noticed that he was in an abandoned shack but what caught his attention the most was the smell of smoke coming out from the outside of the shack he was in. As Inuyasha walked out, he saw his brother burning what seems to be a body.

"You're finally awake Inuyasha'" Sesshoumaru coldly spoke to his brother. There was something very strange about Sesshoumaru but he, Inuyasha couldn't tell what it is. Sesshoumaru never called him by his name before.

"Ah. . . I was. . ." Inuyasha fumbled his words. Seeing in that his brother couldn't reply, Sesshoumaru threw a scroll to Inuyasha.

"Read it" Sesshoumaru told his brother but the words that came out through his tone sounded more of an order than a request. Inuyasha not wanting to get Sesshoumaru angry as he can be scary when he was angry, silently opened the scroll and read it.

_My sons. . . My wonderful sons. . . You have both grown to be youkai and hanyou that would make any man proud to call you his son. Please forgive your ignorant father as it was I who caused the demise of our clan. I had known about the terror of Naraku but being arrogant I did not take any action against him._

The more Inuyasha read the more he wanted to just tear it up and burn it. But even before he could do otherwise, Sesshoumaru said, "Don't. . . Just continue reading." Inuyasha just nodded his head.

_My sons. . . You must rebuild our clan and fight against Naraku. Naraku attacked us for a reason and he must be stopped. I have left Jaken with hints and clues as to how to defeat Naraku. _

_Please forgive your ignorant father_

'So this was Jaken's body Sesshoumaru was burning. Looks like he couldn't survive Naraku either' Inuyasha thought. He looked at the floor before he looked up to face his brother but before Inuyasha could utter even a single word. His brother spoke.

"Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga" he said

"What?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he was clueless.

"Those were the clues that Jaken spoke of before he died. We have to find it in order to defeat Naraku" Sesshoumaru told his brother. His tone was very calm. This scared Inuyasha a little but feeling full of rage, Inuyasha spoke against his brother,

"NO!!! I say we go straight into his lair and kill him NOW!!"

With a swing of his arm, Sesshoumaru smacked Inuyasha clear across the cheek, causing Inuyasha to step back a few steps.

"What fuck was that for?!?!"

Sesshoumaru turned to face his little brother. His eyes ice cold. No longer would Inuyasha see the compassionate side of his older brother anymore. After what they been through, Sesshoumaru cut off any lingering emotion that he had within himself. To save himself from the hurt he is going through.

"Foolish brother!! With your pathetic power you would die even before you reach his lair. No, we will follow fathers advice and look for Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru coldly replied.

"Keh" was Inuyasha's only response. Though still very angry, his brother did have a valid point.

With that said and done, both of them got ready and turned to leave the shack. As they were heading out, they turned to notice Jaken's body. Inuyasha then started to walk towards it, kneel down and pay his respects for him. He didn't know why he was doing it but it just felt. . .right to him.

"Inuyasha, lets go!"

Inuyasha heard his brother shouting at him, he got up, and ran towards his brother to catch up with him. Both of them walked in absolute silence.

TBC.....

A/N: Well readers??? What did you think of the second chappie?? Well that about covers it 200 years ago... on the next chapter is all about 200 years later... inuysha and sesshoumaru will be alive of course since they are demons.. so look forward to it and don stop reading as welll as reviewin. thnx again to all my reviewers n readers.... I forgot to say,, kagome makes her debut in the next chap so all those kagome fans look out for it...chapter 3 o' course


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer note: I don't own Inuyasha. . . But I do like to watch 'em. . .

A/N: Hey readers.. remember me?? Well if you're readin this story of coz u ..sry I tend to get corny at times..anyway this chapter is where kagome makes her debut(dum dum dum)..so anyway to prevent me from blabbing a lot, on wit the story

**Chapter 3: Graduation **

Nearly 200 years has passed since then and a wise man once said that time heals all wounds. True enough, the scarred land that once held a fierce fight between two youkai clans has now been rebuilt into a bustling city filled with people.

"BEEP BEEP!!" the alarm on an alarm clock starting beeping as the time struck 7.30am. A young girl grumbled in her sleep hearing the sound of the alarm. "BEEP BEEP!!" came the ringing again but this time even louder that before. Grumbling again, the young girl stuffs her head under her pillow grumbling words that a normal teenage girl of 18 shouldn't be saying. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" the ringing now was so loud that even with her head buried under the pillow it could still be heard as if it was just beside her. Taking no more of this, the girl stood from her sleeping position, jumped at the clock but instead of turning it off, she just threw it with all her might to the corner of the wall shattering the all but innocent alarm clock. The girl now panting allowed an evil yet satisfied smirk to be plastered on her face as if she had just won a war and as she was about to go back to sleep her room door opened to reveal a young woman at her 40's.

"Kagome dear, if you keep this up I think our family will go broke just trying to buy you alarm clocks. This is the 10th one you broke this whole week alone," the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry mom, its just that I haven't had enough sleep this whole week with all the. . ."

"The school parties, early graduation parties, that has been going on right?" Kagome's mother cut her off. Kagome let out a weak laugh.

"Now Kagome, I know that you're happy that you're finally graduating but if you don't get dressed and ready for the graduation ceremony, I don't think you'll be graduating this year," her mother said looking down at her wristwatch.

Kagome let out a sigh, "Yea, I guess so. . ." With that Kagome entered her bathroom taking off her pajamas before stepping into the shower. She turned on the water making sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold. After 10 minutes, Kagome stepped out of the shower still drying herself with a towel. After she was dry, she wrapped the towel around her chest(above her breast) making sure that it covered all of her private areas. She sat down on the dressing table and started to dry her hair with a hair dryer. After that, she dressed herself with her school uniform. Then, once again, Kagome sat down in front of her dressing table and combed her waist long hair to perfection. Since it was her last day of school she wanted to look her best too.

"Kagome, hurry up or your gonna be late," her mother shouted at her.

"Hai. . ." Kagome shouted back. Putting back her comb, Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said while giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'll be going. Oh, and mama, today I will be coming back late, my friends and I are going to karaoke so don't bother with my dinner."

"Okay dear, but remember to be careful," her mother told Kagome. "Hai," Kagome replied.

Running down the endless stairs of the Higurashi shrine, she saw her friends, Yuka and Eri waiting for her in a car. She waved at them as they waved back.

"Sorry I'm late girls," Kagome told her friends as she threw her back at the back seat and taking her seat in front.

"That's okay, we thought you would be late so we came out later a bit," Yuka replied.

"So, ready to say goodbye to our high school life?"

"Hell yea!!" shouted both Kagome and Eri as they sped off heading to their school. And when they speed they really knew speed, breaking nearly all the law of the road as if it hadn't existed. Even when they were stopped by the traffic police that were doing they patrols, their driver, Yuka, as always, had managed to 'convince' the poor fella that they were just 'having fun'. And as always no guy can say no to a beautiful woman pleading to them. Within a matter of minutes, the three girls arrived at the school that they had met, became best friends and the school they won't be seeing anymore.

"Hey. . . Kagome, Yuka, Eri!!" shouted a girl who was running towards them.

"Hey Ayumi," replied the three girls in unison.

"Did you hear that Sayuri's got a new boyfriend?" Ayumi asked.

"Really? My God, she just broke up with Ryoga a week ago," Eri replied shocked at the news.

"That bitch, she knew Eri had the hots for him and went and steal Ryoga from her," Yuka shouted in an angry sort of way.

As the four girls turned of the car engine, they walked with a slow pace heading towards the school hall for their graduation ceremony. When they entered the hall, the four girls stood paralyzed with amazement with the way the hall was decorated. Soon after, the hall was being flooded with many of the schools seniors that were graduating followed by their parents and family. When everything was settled, everybody in the hall took their seat and waited for their principle to give his speech. On queue, a short man around the age of 50 stood up from his seat and walked to the center of the stage where the microphone was.

"Well. . ." he said his voice echoing throughout the room. "Well. . . another year, ended, just like that, a blink of an eye. First of all I would like to wish our school seniors who would be graduating today. Though it saddens me that they will not be able to be in this school anymore, I am happy that they have matured and grown into well-refined people throughout their days spent in our school. And lastly, I would like to remind all of you what our school motto is. . ."

"LOOK FORWARD FOR THE FUTURE!!!!" the students shouted full of pride.

"Good. . . good. . . I'm glad you still remember. Now I would like to ask our head boy and girl to make their way to the stage to give their speech,' finishing that sentence, a boy and a girl stepped up onto the stage, shook hands with the principle and started their speech. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair on stage shouted "HAPPY GRADUATION!!!" As if on queue, the seniors all shouted and cheered. Some girls crying some laughing but all the guys, well, they were just, guys.

Kagome and her friends had tears flowing down their cheeks. Though they were happy to be graduating, they were sad that they wont be able to see most of their friends anymore. They went around hugging all of their good friends. Hell they even hugged people they DIDN'T know.

"I still cant believe we spent 9 years in this school. It seemed so fast," Kagome said wiping the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Yea. . . So who's ready to hit the club?" Yuka said cheerfully but there was sadness in her voice that she tried to hide.

"My God Yuka, aren't you at least sad that we wont be seeing most of our friends anymore after today?" Eri said.

"Well of course I am. But that's no reason to cancel right?" I mean, man, you guys, I. . ." Yuka started to breakdown after she thought that her friends thought she didn't care.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Yuka. I didn't mean it that way. You know how I act right? I say things without even thinking. I am so sorry," Eri said pleadingly to her friend. She had honestly no idea that she could hurt her friend's feelings. And among them, friendship is very important.

"You know, Yuka's right. . . A thing like this shouldn't keep us down in the dumps. I mean, we still got each other right?" Kagome said trying to lighten the mood. "So, who's ready to sing?"

All four of them said "Yea!!" as they hauled Kagome into the car and drove off like wild devils. What is strange though, at each traffic light, neighboring cars would just hang their mouths open and stare at their car. Guys especially. However, Kagome and her friends truth to say quite enjoyed the attention they were getting. By 5pm, they at the karaoke lounge called Club Mad House.

"Wow Yuka, you managed to book this place, I mean, wow, this is the club of clubs," Ayumi said amazed that her friend was able to reserve a room in one of the most luxurious clubs.

"I know some people here. My boyfriend brings me here quite often," Yuka replied to her friend eyes gleaming brightly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, lets go in and have fun!!!" yelled Kagome as she and her friends entered the club and got one room to themselves. Inside the room, Kagome and her few friends were singing to their hearts content. They sang and sang without even noticing a thing called time.

TBC. . . .

A/N: Well. . . wat u all think bout it. . . sorry I had to cut Kagome's debut a bit short but I promise that she will talk more in the next chappie. . . I hope u guys n girls of coz enjoy the story n review it. . . I would relly like it. . .

P.S: try to guess why guys would stare at Kagome and her friends in the car. . . hehe. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer note: I don't own Inuyasha. . . But I do like to watch 'em. . .

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter before. But on with the show!! Oh and FYI Kagome and party lefy the karaoke and went somewhere else k?

**Chapter 4: First Kiss **

"Bye Kagome-chan. You sure you don't need a ride back?" said Yuka.

"Its okay Yuka, my house happens to be only a few blocks away" Kagome said reassuring her friend.

"Okay then, bye Kagome" all of Kagome's friends said.

"Um. . . Okay, bye" Kagome said as she watched friends drive of from the pub. She let out a sigh. She then started to walk away from the pub quietly thinking about all the ups and downs during her high school years. Occasionally she would laugh by herself thinking about all the funny things that happen. As she continued walking, she noticed that she was being followed by a strange shadow. The faster she walked the shadow would speed up too. She was scared. She started to run. She ran without looking until she bummed into a man. The man was huge in size.

"What's wrong little missy?" the man asked

"Somebody's following. . ." Kagome said but before she could finish her sentence, the huge man threw her to a dark alley.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome said but her voice came out all squeaky. She hoped that he wouldn't do what she was thinking he would.

"Well little missy, I could care less bout who's after you, but you bummed into me and that's gonna cost you. Don't worry, you might want more after I'm through with you" the man said sinisterly as he started to rip and tear Kagome's clothes until she was bare leaving her skin exposed to the man. The man stood in front of her and walked towards her slowly enjoying the fear. Kagome wanted to scream. She was scared. Very scared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPENED THE SAME TIME KAGOME LEFT THE PUB*~*~*~*~*

A young man sniffed the air around the pub. All he could smell were drunks, sluts and pimps around it. How he hated this places like this. As he sniffed again, he smelled a scent like no other.

A pure scent and innocent scent; one that nearly reminded him of his late mother.

He looked around and saw a girl no less at the age of 18 waving goodbye to her friends. He walked closer to her but trying hard not to let her notice. He smelled the air around her. My God, how it poisoned his mind with her purity. He felt as if he could be a whole new man again just by being with her. As she walked away, he followed her, hoping to know at last where she stays. He followed quietly behind her. Suddenly, she sped up her walking pace. The young man also following her actions started to speed up but didn't speed up to fast. Slowly, her figure disappeared into the shadows. He tried smelling her scent again, but to no avail. As he walked away from the place. He smelled her. This time however, it was pure fear. He turned around and started to run to the source of the smell. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and there she was. But what the young man saw made him very pissed. The girl was being fondled by a huge man nearly twice her size. The girl was knocked out. Probably because of shock and fear. He let out a low and menacing growl. Loud enough for the bastard who was fondling her to hear.

"What do you want punk? Go away? Cant you see I'm busy" the huge man said as he started to unzip his pants and position himself. But before he could get the first taste of pleasure, the huge man was slashed form behind by the young man. His nails were replaced by claws and his teeth grew fangs.

"You bastard. . . you slashed me" the huge man said out of shock. "I'll make you pay." The huge man then picked up a steel pipe and charged at the young man. Before he could even harm a hair on the young man, he was dead. Eyes opened in pure shock. The young man had moved so fast that not even the human eye could see him move. He looked at the girl. Though she was out cold, she was shivering. You could tell she was still scared. The young man then approached her, took of his jacket and covered her bare body with it. He then lifted her up and started to leap up to a building. From that building, he started to leap from one building to another until he reached a hospital. At the hospital, the young man quickly informed a nurse to get her a room. After 10 minutes, the girl lay on the hospital bed whereas the young man sat beside her softly stroking her hair. This girl whom he hardly knew, attracted him. Why? He didn't know. As the young man continued to stare at her flawless beauty, the girl soon opened her eyes. The young man couldn't help but stare into her deep brownish eyes. It was beautiful.

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"You're at a hospital. I brought you here after I found you. . ." before the young man finished, the girl said "raped." She said it full with pain and sadness in her eyes as tears started to flow down her eyes.

"No!! You weren't raped. I chased the bastard off before he could even begin!!!" the young man said.

"Why would you say that? How can I trust you? Maybe you were. . ." the girl said still crying over her lost but her sentence was cut short when the young man placed his finger on her lips signaling her to stay quiet for awhile.

"I would never allow anyone to hurt you. Not a soul." The young man said calmly. But strangely, the young girl felt that he could be trusted. She also felt for the first time, safe and loved. Not that her family didn't. But this feeling was different. She felt whole. She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers.

They remained like this for what seemed eternity. This silence was broken when the girl finally decided to speak.

"Thank you, for saving me," she said.

"Wasn't a problem."

All was quiet until the first sight of the moonlight that shone into the hospital room had revealed the mans appearance properly. The girl was shocked to say the least. Shock, but not frightened. The man had beautiful gold eyes that pierced even the deepest darkness and a long mane of silver hair that reached his waist. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She continued staring at him. But what really caught her eyes were the two doggy like ears popping out of his head.

"What?" the man said noticing her change in expression.

"Nothing. It's just, I haven't seen anyone with features such as you," the girl replied.

"Are you scared of me since I am like this?" the man asked. Usually he didn't care what other people thought of him but this girl's opinion of him, he had to know.

"Why would you think I'm scared of you?" she replied.

"Because. . ."

"Because of your doggy ears?" she said cutting off the man as if predicting what he was going to say.

"Yea," the man said in a low tone.

"Don't be silly, I think they're kinda cute," she said smiling at him. He didn't reply. He just smiled at her.

"Kagome," the girl said abruptly.

"What?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. My name," she said. "What's yours?"

"Me? I'm. . ." but before he could finish his sentence, he could hear people coming up the stairs. The man then turn around to sniff the air around him. 'Not good' he thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked the man.

"Kagome, please forgive me," the man said but before Kagome could even answer, he had placed a kiss on her lips. It was chaste and loving. Strangely though, she didn't want to reject him but instead never let him go. She kissed him back. Both of them only released each other for air.

"I have to go" the man said as he reached the window, opened it and leapt on to it. Balancing himself properly ss he was about to jump out.

"Wait," Kagome shouted. The young man turned around to meet her in the eye.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. In her heart she really wanted the man to stay with her. Or at least know his name. Without answering, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object and threw it at her. She caught it and looked at it. It was a coin. But his coin differed from other coins. It had a symbol of a dog.

"With that, whenever you need you need me. I'm there," he said before turning and jumped out of the window.

Kagome just laid there, registering what had happened. She had her first kiss taken away by a total stranger. But strange to say, if she could change what happened, she wouldn't. She wanted to meet him again. And by any means, she will.

TBC…

A/N: Ok well im really tired now.. haha// hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Notes: I don't own Inuyasha...

A/N: Dum Dum Dum… Dum Dum Dum…

**Chapter 5: Coincidences **

Two weeks has passed since Kagome met the mysterious young man. Though mysterious, she was very attracted to him. Kagome sat on a chair in her room, staring out to the distant sky, and sighed, again, for God knows how many times she sighed in the past two weeks. She sat there staring at the sky whilst playing with the coin the man gave her with her hand. How she wanted to meet him again.

"Mama, I'm worried bout big sister. She's been like that since she got home from the hospital," Souta, Kagome's younger brother told her mother.

"Don't worry about your sister, Souta. She's just tired. Now go play outside with grandpa," his mother told him. But truth to be told, she was worried about Kagome. After all, she had almost been raped but her symptoms didn't show a person who is traumatized but rather a person who is. . . . in love?? Or maybe its an infatuation or it could be a heart break. Seeing it has a motherly duty to talk to her daughter about this, she walked to Kagome's room and knocked on her door like anyone should before entering.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked from within her room.

"It's me dear," her mother replied. A silent 'oh' could be hear from within the room and Kagome quickly got up from where she sat, tidied herself up and went to open the door for her mother.

"What's up mom?" Kagome asked her mother. Kagome deeply loved and respected her mother. She was always there for her when she needed it the most.

"Kagome," a deep breath was taken in before she continued, "Are you having guy troubles?" she continued asking in an innocent way.

"What?" totally bewildered by her mother's sudden question. At the thought of guy trouble, Kagome thought about the young man that saved her. That was the only part that she left out when she told her family about the incident. "Why would you think that mom?" Kagome replied her mother trying to keep the blush that has slowly crept onto her face.

"Okay Kagome, you don't have to tell me. After all I was your age once. I understand what you are going through," Her mother said.

"You do?"

"Yes. Now the only cure for this is. . ."

"Yes, yes," Kagome said almost impatiently this time.

Before her mother answered anything, she handed Kagome her credit card, "Shopping."

"What," it sounded more like a statement that a question. 'Here I thought she actually had a cure' Kagome thought silently to herself.

"Kagome dear, just this once I'll let you use my card and car, ok? So go out, buy stuff, and come back happy, okay?" her mother said. The one thing that Kagome couldn't do, was so 'no' to her mother.

'Well, shopping isn't so bad. And there is this new shirt I have been dying to buy' Kagome mused to herself. "Sure mom."

"Thank goodness. If you sad no to that I had no idea what I'll do," her mother said. As she went out of Kagome's room.

Kagome looked at the credit card. "Thanks mom" she said silently to no one but herself to hear. She wanted to say those words to her mother for ages. For all the love and care she had given her. But well, shyness sometimes can be a curse. After 30 minutes of dressing up, Kagome took the car keys and drove off to a nearby shopping mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE MALL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Of all the rotten luck. I finally have enough but the shirt is sold out,' Kagome thought to herself before letting out a sigh. 'Well, I still have time. I think I'll go get something to drink.' Kagome thought to herself. As she walked to the nearest teashop, she looked around the mall to see the clothes that the other shops were selling. Her eyes were wondering all over the mall when suddenly her sight fell on a man. A silvered haired one. 'It's him. I found him. Thanks mom, looks like coming to the mall IS a cure' she thought as she quickly ran towards the man. The silver haired man suddenly disappeared from her sight when he took the lift to go higher. All the more reason Kagome ran faster. When she reached a corner, she bumped into someone causing her to fall and send ice cream falling all over Kagome's white blouse.

"That hurt. Did you see who banged me Rin?" the girl no less the age of 20 asked.

"Um. . . yea. She's right in front of you and spilled your ice-cream all over her," the other girl Rin, said to her friend.

Both of them, Kagome and the other girl, stood up, bowed to try and apologize and well, bummed their heads together causing Kagome to fall down again.

"Oh. . . I am so sorry bout that and the ice cream to of course," the girl said.

"No, its more of my fault than yours. I was running so fast I didn't even know my surroundings well," Kagome said to the girl. Both of them were now arguing, I think, about whose fault this is about. Rin just stood there, looked at both of them like a bunch of idiots.

"Alright, alright. Both of you stopped please," Rin finally spoke up. "You're both acting like a pair of 12 year olds."

"But. . ." both of the two arguing said in a unison.

"No buts. . . Sango you'll pay for this girls laundry and this, by the way, what is your name?" Rin said.

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said.

"Oh. . . Kagome, I'm Rin and this is my sister, Sango," Rin said.

"Oh. . . hello to both of you, so Rin, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yea, I forgot, well why don't you treat us both to a nice cup of coffee?"

"Hey, that's a good idea," Sango said.

"Well, duh," Rin replied her sister.

Kagome just laughed at both of them. Both sisters seem close but if no one knew them, they would think that they are just normal friends as they bared no similar physical traits. The three of them walked and chitchatted along the way to the nearest shop. Inside, they found a place to sit whereas Rin went ahead and ordered the drinks. After a few minutes, their drinks finally arrived and they once again, like everybody does, continued talking.

"So Kagome, you've just graduated from high school?" Sango asked.

"Yea. Now since there is no school, well, there's nothing to do," Kagome replied.

"How about your friends?" Rin asked this time felling left out.

"Yea well, they all kinda went on vacation, so here I am, in the mall, chasing after a man I hardly know," Kagome answered.

"You mean pick up guys? Both of us can help you with that, right Rin?" Sango replied.

"Yea, I mean, what guy in a right mind would refuse three beauties like us?"

"Haha, I'm sorry that's not what I mean," Kagome told her new friends that seemed to have mistaken her earlier meaning.

"Huh?"

"You see, there's this guy. . ."

"Ooohhhhh, the plot thickens."

"Shaddap Rin. She has a habit of interrupting. Please go on," Sango said.

"Its ok. Well anyway, this guy, well he saved me and I don't even know his name, and today, I thought I saw him near the lift but that's when I met both of you," Kagome said in a sad tone.

"We're sorry."

"No, its quite alright. But I remembered his features well."

"What did he look like?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well, I know he had beautiful gold eyes, long hair, I think it was silver, and what made him really really really cute was his doggy ears that stood out of his hair like this," Kagome finished trying to make the doggy ears with her two hands and placing it on her head.

"What? Did you say doggy ears?" Rin said. But this time, she sounded dead serious.

"Yea. Wait, do you know him?" Kagome said her eyes brighting up brightly. This could be a link to him.

"Rin, we gotta go. You-know-who will give us an earful if we're late," Sango said to Rin. The seriousness in their tone was almost scary. They both got up, said their goodbye's to Kagome and left.

"Wait, Sango, Rin, wait, what do you know about him? Wait!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs causing everyone around the shop to stare at her. Then, Sango turned to face her.

"Kagome, the man you're after," Sango tried to finish her sentence before Rin said "Sango, we have to go."

"We're sorry Kagome," Sango said as she turned around. Kagome could not take this anymore. Here she was, so close to finding out who he is but now it seemed even further.

"But I have the dog coin he gave. He said when I needed him. . ."

"He gave you a coin?"

"Yea"

"Well then, I think we better go. Sango lets go."

"Right"

"But wait, what does the coin mean? Do you know who he is? Rin, Sango? Answer me!!" Kagome was shouting again. But something was different. Very different. It felt like something had just awaken inside her body.

"Kagome, the fact that he gave you that coin means he wants to see you," Rin said.

"Really?" Kagome looked up at Rin.

"Yea, but don't get your hopes up," Rin continued.

"Okay" Kagome said. She was more that happy that the man that saved her wanted to meet her. More over she wanted to meet him too. With that, both Rin and Sango said goodbye to Kagome as Kagome walked the opposite direction to get her car and drive home.

"Hey Rin. . ." Sango said to her sister after making sure Kagome was out of sight.

"Yea?"

"You sure it's okay to tell her that? That he wants to meet her? I mean. . ."

"Relax Sango. That coin is a family heirloom. Look, I got one too," Rin said digging her pocket to find the coin to show to Sango. To Sango's surprise, the coin was exactly the same.

"Wow," she exclaimed

"Giving the coin to Kagome mean that he really really wants to meet her or maybe more," Rin said.

"But I'm more worried about Kagome than him," Sango told her sister.

"You don't have to worry about her. Besides, once I tell him who we met, we'll be seeing her again very soon. Oh my God, I gotta tell this you Fluffy Wuffy"

Sango laughed at her sister saying Fluffy Wuffy.

Both the sisters talk and talked all the way to the parking lot.

"Hey. . . did you know that he kissed Kagome?" Rin suddenly told her sister. Well, it came out more of a statement that a question.

"No way!! We're talking about him here. The one that always goes 'I will have revenge' or 'Die Naraku' the same fella?" Sango asked.

"Yea"

"Wait, how did you know that he kissed her?"

"I can smell it dummy. I am mated to one of the most gorgeous looking youkai's around you know," Rin said and continued "Besides, after we're mated I inherited some of his powers. A teeny weeny bit."

"So that teeny weeny bit allowed you to smell his scent on her lips?" Sango asked quite surprised.

"Yup"

"Wow. . . maybe I should dump Miroku and get hitched with a youkai," Sango said jokingly. They both laugh. Once they reached the car, they put their baggage's in the boot and Sango started the engine and started to drive back to their home.

"Looks like Kagome really made an impression on him, ne?" Sango said to her sister when they were on the highway.

"Yea. . . she did. Besides, I think he really wants to meet her too, that Inuyasha."

TBC......

A/N: Next chappie Inuyasah finallly meets Kagome. How you ask? Well that's for me to know n u find out on the next chappie. Hope u have enjoyed the story so far n I hope to keep hearing from u guys n girls of course. N remember...review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: You know the day you meet the love of your life is a day to get excited about. Today is Inu and Kags day so wish them best of luck!!

**Chapter 6: Appearance **

Sango and Rin both sat in a room with two other guys telling them who they had met today. The two men just stood at their respective places and just stared about the person. After so long, they had finally found that person. The miko.

"But Sango. How sure are you that she IS the miko? I mean how sure are you?" one of the two men asked. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with the back of the shirt had a dog symbol and he was wearing black ¾ length pants. He had pitch black eyes and hair that was messy but that had added to his good looks.

"Because my dear Houshi, both Rin and I could sense her aura for a second before she hid it again and my dear Houshi. . ." Sango replied the man growling at the last part of sentence.

"WILL YOU STOP GROPING ME?! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MEETING!!!" she screamed as she slapped the man so hard that you could almost swear his head spun 360 degrees 4 times.

"Hahaha, serves you right for groping my sisters ass Miroku," Rin said before bursting into a fit of laughter again. She would be still laughing if the other man didn't speak up.

"Rin, how strong was her aura?" this man however was different compared to Miroku. He had a cold deathly expression that could sent anyone straight to hell just by looking into his eyes. There were no emotions on his face. Just a cold look.

"Well, it was only for a while. And I'm sure she hasn't mastered it yet. No, I should say she doesn't even know about her powers yet," Rin said

"You haven't answered my question Rin, how powerful is she," this time his tone came more piercing and scary.

"Powerful enough to attract Naraku's attention my dear mate," Rin continued. Just as everyone was about to go into further discussion, the door had burst opened revealing another man. This man had a long mane of silver hair and beautiful gold eyes.

"A simple knock on door would have been a change you know," the cold eyed person said.

"Feh" the man at the door replied.

"Welcome back Inuyasha," Sango and Rin said.

"So I hoped it went well?" the cold eyed person said again before Inuyasha could say anything.

"Yea. The guards put a bit of a fight but I killed the man in the end," Inuyasha replied as I killing were like a hobby to him.

"And Naraku's whereabouts?" Miroku said this time.

"Couldn't get 'em. The fucker saw to that," Inuyasha replied him.

"What happened?" Sango interrupted.

"He burnt the ways and maps on Naraku's hidden fortress. I tried torturing him for the whereabouts to get it from his mouth but. . ."

"But he died, right?"

"Yea, humans are so weak, Sesshoumaru, the fella just. . ." but before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, he was sent flying towards the wall by his brother by a punch.

"YOU MORON!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT HUMANS DIED EASIER COMPARED TO OUR KIND!!!" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Sesshoumaru calm down, hey," everyone on the room was now trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha had his first kiss!!" Rin suddenly shouted out trying to change the subject.

"WHAT?" shouted both, well, three people if you include Inuyasha.

"Hey, Rin, don't make up stories," Inuyasha said.

"But I'm not. You even gave her your heirloom," Rin continued. If it was one thing she enjoyed arguing with Inuyasha. Why? Because his too simple minded.

"Look, Rin, I'm sure I'll remember who I kissed and gave my. . ."

"Who did my brother kiss Rin? I am quite eager to find out," Sesshoumaru said interrupting his brother letting a rare but slight smile to crept onto his face. One that has not been seen in a really long time.

"Hey, Sesh, you don't really. . ."

"Higurashi, Kagome.," Rin said interrupting Inuyasha.

"You mean the miko you were talking about?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yea"

Inuyasha seemed surprised that the fact that Rin found out that he kissed a girl but,

"She's a miko?!" Inuyasha shouted out loud.

"Yea, like duh, didn't you sense her aura?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"No way, the only thing I smelled or sensed when I met her was fear. No miko aura," Inuyasha said. A moment of silence that came across the room. Though a hanyou, Inuyasha was a person to be feared. His powers matched those of a pure bred youkai. Maybe more even.

"We have to go. Rin, do you know where this girl stays?" Sesshoumaru suddenly said.

"I don't. . ."

"She stays at a shrine near the sacred tree," Sango spoke for her sister. "She told me."

"Very well then. Miroku, Inuyasha, come we must go see this miko," Sesshoumaru continued.

"Sure thing," Miroku said and left alongside Sesshoumaru leaving Inuyasha and the two girls behind and as if on queue, the two girls followed them followed by Inuyasha.

"Hey, you want meet her just cause I kissed her?" Inuyasha said while chasing u with them.

"Inuyasha, you moron. If that girl can hide her miko powers from you without even mastering them, she would be a powerful all against Naraku," Sesshoumaru replied his brother. True, Inuyasha had never thought about that. Actually, he doesn't think at all, practically I mean. While walking to their garage, a tiny man around 4 feet approached the group.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha," he shouted towards them.

"What is it Myouga?" Inuyasha replied still walking towards the garage.

"We found out where Naraku is heading," the old man, Myouga, said.

"What? Where?" Inuyasha had lifted the poor old man off his feet with one hand grabbing his throat. By the time he knew what he was doing, he put Myouga down and apologized.

"Th-thank you," the man repleid said.

"Well, where is the bastard heading?" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"It seems that he is heading towards a shrine of sorts. Or rather, he IS there already but strange though. He hasn't moved one inch since he arrived. He seems to be waiting for someone." Myuoga said. At the word shrine, Inuyasha shivered. He didn't know why but he had feeling that Kagome was in danger and that shrine was her home. Without a thought left, Inuyasha saw the nearest window, jumped out of it and ran. All of the others were now by the window bay shouting for him to come back but their shouts couldn't reach him. Or rather, he ignored them.

"Myouga, is the shrine Naraku is at called the Higurashi Shrine?" Miroku asked the old man calmly despite this dire situation.

"Now that you mention it, yea, I think it does," Myouga replied.

"Thank you. Now you may leave," Miroku continued. As soon as the old man disappeared he started talking again. "Well. It seems the miko we are after attracted Naraku faster than we imagine."

"Oh no, Kagome is in danger. We gotta go help. Rin lets go!!!" Sango shouted at Rin. Rin just nodded and left with Sango to the garage. Though Kagome is their new friend, they were still worried about her. She was the first human friend they interacted with for so long.

"Miroku, I want you to bring out my clan warriors and tell them to go to that shrine," Sesshoumaru said while turning towards the window.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"The same thing my brother did," Sesshoumaru said as he jumped out the window and started to run towards the shrine. ( he followed Inuyasha scent and Inuyasha remembers Kagome's scent)

"No wonder they're brothers," Miroku said to himself. "Well then, time to put Naraku out of his misery." As Miroku went on to assemble the warriors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BACK AT THE SHRINE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was walking up those endless shrine stairs when she suddenly she felt it again. The feeling of being born again. A painful yet relaxing feeling. She didn't know what's happening to her. She wanted to go home fast. With that thought in mind, she walked up the stairs again. Suddenly, she smelled something that shouldn't belong here. It wasn't smoke. It was something else. Blood. Worried that something happened to her family, she quickly rushed up the stairs. She didn't know why, but the feeling was causing more and more pain. But that couldn't stop her from reaching the top. 'A few more steps and I'm home' she thought to herself. But when she reached the top, how she wished she hadn't. Her heart broke, the pain she was feeling was replaced by overwhelming grief. The grief she felt was unexplainable. She wanted to cry. She wanted to shout. But more over she wanted the man to be with her. Tell her everything will be alright. Comfort her. Hold her. But that wouldn't happen.

Coming out from the midst stood a man. His long black hair reaching down to his waist, crimson red eyes that looked as if it was blood itself, the sinister smile, a satisfied smile looking back at Kagome. He spoke.

"You must be Kagome," he said.

"Are you the one who did this to my family?" Kagome shouted at him.

"Oh yes. I did," the man replied. He let out a hallow laugh. There was remorse in it. No guilt nor pain. Just satisfaction. Pure satisfaction.

"Why did you do this? What grudges do you bear against my family, you bastard!??!" she screamed at him. Usually, she would have broken down and cried. But something in her gut told her not to. Cry later it said.

"Interesting. You dare to shout back at me. No wonder," the man said coldly.

"No wonder what? You still havent answered my question," Kagome shouted at that man again.

"I bear no grudges against your family. I just got bored of waiting for you so I played with them. But your mother was a feisty one. Wouldn't go down without a fight," the man said. He then revealed a woman hidden inside his robes. She had been mangled. Her hands and feet appeared to be attached but by a mere centimeter of her skin. A face bitten, slashed, Kagome didn't know. And her chest was dropping out tiny organs. She seemed to have been dissected alive. Her face showed everything fear had to offer.

"Mother," Kagome said as she ran towards the man to try to at least safe her mothers mangled body but the man saw to it that she didn't. Her threw her mothers body into the sky and by a wave of his arm, the body shattered becoming droplets. The only thing left of her body was her head that landed at Kagome's feet. The man laughed again. Kagome kneeled down and picked up her mothers head and hugged it. This was too much. She started to cry. Suddenly, Kagome's body started to glow a bright red colour causing the man to stop laughing. Kagome put down her mothers head softly on the ground before standing and facing the man face to face.

It was as if something in her body snapped. She was no longer had that cheerful, happy expression she always had on face, it was now replaced by a face that showed nothing but hatred, Hatred for the man that did this to her family. The sky had turned dark but there was no rain. The trees swayed at the force of the wind.

"I will kill you," Kagome spoke her voice cold and piercing.

"Looks like the vixen has awakened," the man said before pulling out a sword hidden inside his robes. It was 6 feet long with a curvy edge. The sword radiated dark energy from it. A leave that had just passed the man decayed and died in an instant. Kagome looked straight into the bastards eyes. From her hands formed a bow and an arrow. She took her stance and aimed her arrow right at his head. Both parties waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

He was nearing the shrine when suddenly the sky changed. He sniffed the air. He flinched. Something was wrong. He could smell blood. But not hers. But her scent had vanished and was replaced by another.

"Brother, what are you doing?" someone shouted at him. He was running towards the man. The man seemed dazed. Suddenly he ran up the steps of the shrine hoping that nothing had happened to the girl. At the top of the stairs. HE saw three things that could cause anyone, human, to vomit. A young man around the age of 6 and an elderly man 60 he thought, were bought crucified. But it wasn't normal. Spear like objects pierced their body through both their hands and legs. He saw the sharp points coming out from each end of the bodies. A head lay on the floor, brutally mangled like his mothers. There in front of the head, stood a woman, coated with a red aura. He could sense it, the aura. Never in his life had he sensed an aura this powerful. Across the woman, stood a man. He would remember him from 200 years ago. The murderer that killed his parents.

"So, the mighty hanyou of the dogs have arrived, huh? Inuyasha," the man said.

"Naraku!! This shall be your grave!!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged towards the man that killed his family. Nothing else mattered as long as he killed him. He ran past the woman. But before he was even 1 foot away from her, she released her arrow. It narrowly missed Inuyasha's head causing a small scratch upon his left cheek. The arrow was heading towards Naraku's head. Inuyasha turned around to see who had shot him, well almost. His eyes widened in horror. He saw her eyes. It was cold. There was no compassion. Just hatred.

'Kagome' he thought. But the Kagome he knew for a night was innocent. 'This couldn't be her' he thought again.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

TBC....

A/N: Well?? Well??? Well??? How did you like it??? Keep on readin to find out what happen next... n remember.. plz plz plz review.. thanx.... N man do I like this chap. And yes I know you all hate cliff hangers


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: ok this was a pretty interesting chapter to write for myself. Again I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as enjoy writing this story. Please read and review. Your reviews make me a better writer for you guys

**Chapter 7: Nightmare **

"Mama?!?! Mama?!?! MAMA?!?! Where are you???"

"Souta?? Jii-chan??? Where are you guys??"

Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Everything was pitch black and in pure darkness; so dark that it could drive anyone insane. Kagome was very scared. She could not see or feel anything in front of her. Scared, she started running. She ran and ran as far and as fast as her legs could carry her in that dark and black world she was in. no human should ever be in that place. There was no life, no hope, no good and no evil. There was nothing. Absolute nothingness. Can you imagine that? To have absolutely nothing around you, no one around you. In that world only existed Kagome, all alone, so vulnerable, so frail. Strong as she was, Kagome started to freak out. Panic began to sit in. Fear slowly crept up. She ran.

"MAMA!! SOUTA!! JII-CHAN!!!??? ANYONE!! ANSWER ME!! WHERE ARE YOU???"

Kagome continued to shout hoping that someone, something, anything would answer her. To give her a sign, anything would do. And as if a being from higher up heard her desperate calls, Kagome saw a faint glimmer of something in far horizon. Hopeful, Kagome picked up speed. She ran hard towards that faint glimmer. She ran and ran. The distance did not close. So she ran harder and harder. Much harder that what she would have usually ran. Running as hard as she could, she felt a little bit better emotionally. Was hope starting to build as she ran towards that faint glimmer? Was that light representing her hope as well? Kagome did not know. But something told her that when she reached that faint glimmer everything will be alright. As soon as she thought that, the distance was reduced. She was getting closer to that light, albeit slowly. After what seemed like an eternity of running, she was getting closer to the source. So close that she could feel that she could touch it just by stretching out her hand. As she got nearer to that glimmer, she could see something just beyond that horizon.

Swinging from left to right, right to left in a pendulum like motion. Something was hanging, attached to what seemed to be an invisible string. It was too dark to tell what it was attached to but the swinging object was clear. In that dark world she was in, that was the only visible object in sight.

Kagome was about 100 feet away. 80 feet away, now 60 feet. The object seemed a little bit more visible to the eye.

30 feet, visibility was much better. As Kagome slowed down her pace and approached the object. She screamed. How she wished now that she had not ran towards the light now. How she wished that she had just stayed where she was. In the darkness, where there was nothing for her to see, hear or hope. It was a cruel experience. Taking away a persons small ray of hope. To give hope just to take it away, that was what that dark world did to Kagome.

There, on that invisible string swung dear Kagome's dearest mothers' decapitated heads, swinging from left to right, right to left. Mouth left wide open, eyes, wide open and full of blood, blood trickling down from her eyes, mouth and ears. The skin on the face was dry and peeling. What used to be a very well nurtured brownish colored hair that sat on her mothers head now looked ash black as though she was lit on fire. Bits of the spinal cord could be seen hanging from the neck. The head was not decapitated with anything sharp at all rather it was forcefully ripped out from her body.

Drip, drip, drip.

Like drops of water dripping down from a broker faucet, the blood dripping from the head dropped lightly on that dark floor producing that nasty sound. It was the most terrifying sound to Kagome. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears flowing from the side of her eyes. No child should see their parent like that. It was traumatizing.

"Kagome…", someone whispered softly from behind. the volume just for the grief stricken Kagome to hear. She turned around.

It was Souta who called out to her. His head pale, eye balls missing, nose cut off. His head was attached to his skeletal body just barely able to hold his head in place.

"Nee-chan, help me. It's so painful. I'm scared" Souta meekly said. Soute began walking in a very zombie like motion, towards his sister.

"Nee-chan, help me. It's so painful…"

"Help me…"

As if seeing her mothers head swinging wasn't enough, the sight of Kagome's younger brother in that state was enough to drive her insane. She screamed and screamed hoping that someone, anyone would save her from this horrid nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*NIGHTMARE ENDS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome!! Kagome!! Relax!! Oi, relax!! You're safe!! You're safe!!" someone shouted.

Kagome heard the voice despite her shouting. It was familiar. Comforting. After taking a few heavy breaths and trying to calm down, she turned towards the direction she heard the voice and there he was, the man that had saved her the other night. The man who stole her first kiss.

"Kagome, are you alright? How are you feeling?" he said.

Silence. Thinking that she didn't hear him, he repeated again. Still silence. He wanted to repeat for the third time but was abruptly interrupted by Kagome.

"I'm… fine… who… where… wha??" slurring her speech. There was just so much things that was going on in Kagome's head at that moment that she just did not know what she should ask. But there was one thing she wanted, no, needed to know as her mind became more aware and realization hit her.

"Mama, Souta!! WHERE ARE THEY??!!" she shouted. It was easy to tell how she was feeling. Her facial expressions showed one filled with worry, with hope. Though she knew what she saw back at the shrine, she wished someone would tell it was all just a joke. The man looked right into her eyes, he was sad for her. He knows the feeling of losing your loved one unjustly. He knew the feeling all too well but what was he to say to her? How was he to console her? Should he lie just to make her feel better? Or the truth? She will find out eventually.

"Kagome, listen to me", the man said while he placed both his hands onto her shoulders and grabbing them firmly, his eyes looking directly at hers. "Your mother, your brother, your grandfather…" his voice trailed off. Try as hard as he could he could not keep a straight face as he told her this. He could not bring himself to look right in the eye and tell her that her family is gone. Murdered in cold blood and mutilated. He just couldn't. he averted his eyes and opened his mouth in a weak attempt to say something but Kago spoke up, "They're dead, aren't they?"

Realizing that there was no point in trying to lie to her, the man steeled his balls, looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry"

There it was, the words that she didn't want to hear.

"Looks like this is twice that you saved me, stranger," she told the man. Her voice was so soft, weak and frail. "I don't even know your name."

"Inuyasha", he replied her softly.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I'm tired. Could you please just leave me alone for a little while", Kagome told him.

"Sure, I'll be outside so if there is anything…"

"Thank you, Inuyasha"

With that, Kagome lied back down on the bed and Inuyasha walked out of her room, gently closing the door behind him. He was greeted by a group of people, who were waiting anxiously outside the room.

"How is she?" a concerned Sango asked Inuyasha.

"She… needs some rest. We can talk to her tomorrow but for tonight, just let her sleep"

"What happened back at the shrine Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his face looked very serious. Like a man who is ready to go out to battle and die at anytime. Very unlike his usual self who makes silly jokes and goes around groping women. No. this was a man who was ready to kill whoever is responsible for inflicting this cruelty onto this innocent girl. Sango noticed this and held Mirokus hand. His hand was hot and sweaty. But this was normal. His hatred for Naraku ran deep, just like anyone that was standing felt towards that bastard.

Inuyasha motioned for them to sit down before he started explaining what happened.

"Back at the shrine…"

TBC!!!!

A/N: Just to clear up confusion, this chapter is after the incidents that happened back in the shrine in chap 6. I decided to go with this story flow as I think it helps build up more suspense, don't you think so?? And the dark world that Kagome was in was her nightmare. Sorry if I had caused any confusions with this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and just for an FYI, imma be busy the nest week coz I got some relatives coming dwn frm hong kong to visit. But don worry I will try my best to update this story as soon as I can.

Thanks to the-real-inu-girl and kaitlynpope77 for being the first to review. It really means a lot to me. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm open for suggestions and critisicism!!!!


End file.
